Poison
by Balinese
Summary: Bist wie ein Gift, das durch meine Adern rinnt.. SY


Poison  
  
WK-FF Warnungen: SongFic, Lime, Sad, Angst, Dark, OOC? (kommt drauf an, wie mans sieht) Pairing: Schuldig/Yôji Disclaimer: WK, Schu und Yo-tan gehören immer noch nich mir, und die Lyrics sind Eigentum von Alice Cooper bzw. Groove Coverage (ich liebe beide Versionen ^.^) Kommentar: Eine der SongFictions, die ich endlich mal wieder aufs Papier gebracht habe (ich hab einen kompletten Linkin Parc-Arc zum Album Meteora in Gedanken, bin bloß zu faul ihn aufzuschreiben ^^; ) Und wie man bestimmt merkt, hab ich mich am Ende mal wieder ziemlich schwer getan und is daher recht abrupt und kurz geworden X_x Also ich würd sagen, eine für mich typische FanFiction ^^" Und zu Schuldigs Augenfarbe... ja, ich weiß, dass er eigentlich blaue Augen hat, aber in meinen FFs hat er trotzdem grüne Augen, so wie ich ihn mir eben in meinen Gedanken ausmale ^^ Außerdem liebe ich grüne Augen ^_- Und als letztes widme ich diese FF noch meinem Hota-chan, weil sie das Lied im Moment genauso verfolgt wie mich *knuddel* ^^  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Poison-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
************** Yohji P.O.V. ****************  
  
-Your cruel device  
Your blood like ice-  
  
Eiskalter Novemberwind zieht um die Ecken der zahlreichen düsteren Gebäude. Am Himmel steht keine einzige Wolke und dennoch scheint kein Licht durchs Dunkel der Nacht zu dringen. Unbewusst gleitet mein Blick nach oben. Es ist Vollmond und er steht hoch am Himmel, doch.. er ist rot? Ist es wieder soweit? Die Mondfinsternis färbt den Himmelskörper tiefrot.. rot wie Kupfer... welch Ironie, wird dem Blut nicht der kupferne Geschmack nachgesagt? Wie passend in einer Nacht wie dieser... Das Silber meiner Drähte wurde heute schon reichlich mit Blut getränkt.. Und es scheint, dass es noch nicht genügend war.. am gegenüberliegenden Ende des Daches zeichnet sich eine neue Silhouette ab. Lange Haare, die vom Wind wild um dein scharfes Gesicht geweht werden und sich in ihrer Farbe mit der des Mondes stechen.  
  
-One could kill  
my pain, your thrill-  
  
Grüne Augen, die wie die einer Raubkatze auf der Jagd, auf mich, wie auf seine Beute fixiert sind. Seine Beute... ja, man könnte es nicht passender ausdrücken. Dein für dich so typisches, beinah schon dämonisches Grinsen ist wie so oft an seinem Platz. Warum bist du hier? Diese Mission stand in keinerlei Beziehung zu Schwarz, warum bist du dann dennoch gekommen? Weil es ein Weg ist mich zu treffen? Mit mir zu spielen?  
  
Ich war als einziger von Weiß an dieser Mission beteiligt, sämtliche Wachmänner und das Opfer sind bereits nicht mehr am Leben... das heißt wir sind allein. Langsam schlenderst du auf mich zu, die Hände in den Hosentaschen und dein Blick immer noch auf mich gerichtet. Ich schlage den Kragen meines Mantels noch ein Stück höher, der Wind scheint die Kälte der Nacht direkt unter meine Haut zu treiben.  
  
Schließlich stehst du direkt vor mir, keiner von uns beiden sagt ein Wort. Du lehnst dich ein Stück weiter vor, dein warmer Atem auf meiner Haut sendet einen Schauer über meinen Rücken. Deine Lippen nah an meinem Ohr...  
  
"Lange nicht mehr gesehen... Kätzchen."  
  
-I want to love you but I better not touch I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop  
I want to kiss you but I want it too much  
I want to taste you but your lips are venemous poison-  
  
Was ist das... was tust du mit mir? Du bist mein größter Feind.. ein gefährlicher Telephat... stehst als Mitglied von Schwarz in den Diensten von Eszett... wie oft haben wir schon gegeneinander gekämpft? Und doch kann ich nichts gegen dieses Gefühl tun.. es ist als ob du mich fest in deinem Bann hälst. Ich sollte dich töten wollen und doch...  
  
Ich bin froh, dass niemand von den anderen da ist. Egal, was ich auch denke, egal wie sehr ich auch versuche dich zu hassen, mich gegen dich zu stellen.. ich schaffe es nicht. Ich gleiche im Moment so sehr einem Sklaven, dass es mir selbst Angst macht. Wie gerne würde ich meine Hand ausstrecken... spüren, ob deine Haut genauso warm ist wie dein Atem... "Dann tu es doch einfach..."  
  
Verdammter Telephat... weißt genau, was ich denke und fühle... auch das macht mich zu deinem Sklaven, deiner Beute. Wie kann ich jemandem widerstehen, der mich besser kennt als jeder andere? Aber das ist auch der Grund, warum ich dir nicht nachgeben sollte... weißt alles von mir, meine Gedanken, meine Gefühle und meine Geheimnisse... könntest bis auf meine Seele hinunter sehen, wenn du wolltest... hätte gegen dich keinerlei Schutz... Als ob ich den jetzt noch hätte. Your willing slave...  
  
************* Schuldig P.O.V.***********  
  
-Your mouth so hot Your web I'm caught  
Your skin so wet  
Black lace on sweat-  
  
Kätzchen... du schmeckst immer noch so süß wie ich es in Erinnerung hatte. Wie kommt es, dass du mir nicht widerstehst, wenn ich dich zu mir ziehe? Dich an mich drücke.. dich beinahe schon brutal an den Haaren reiße und deine Lippen unter meinen aufspalte? There is nothing gentle about it... Wie kommt es aber, dass ich Dir nicht widerstehen kann? Dich zu mir ziehen muss... deinen Körper an meinem spüren muss... meine Finger in deinen dunkelbraunen Haaren vergraben will.. wissen will, dass deine dunklen, smaragdfarbenen Augen nur auf mich gerichtet sind... deinen Geschmack auf meinen Lippen immer und immer wieder erneuern will? Bist wie eine Sucht für mich.. unheilbar! Hast mich als weißer Jäger in deinen silbernen Drähten gefangen... Mich als schwarzer Engel mit deinen Schwingen in deinen Bann gezogen. Hey, wer hätte gedacht, dass ich so poetisch sein kann...siehst du, was du mit mir machst? Ts, Brad würde wohl lauthals darüber lachen, wenn er wüsste, was genau zwischen uns beiden passiert... aber was genau ist es, das zwischen uns passiert? Ich weiß, dass es nicht sein dürfte.. dass es nie soweit hätte kommen dürfen und doch...  
  
Du bist schlimmer als jede Droge.. begehre dich, verzehre mich nach dir... möchte alles dafür tun, dass ich es bin, der dich nachts in deinen Träumen heimsucht... dessen Namen dir einen Schauer über den Rücken jagt. Und ich habe es geschafft. Du bist dir wahrscheinlich selbst nicht mehr im Klaren darüber, wie oft deine Gedanken zu mir schweifen, mein Name, mein Gesicht darin auftaucht.. Und jeder dieser Gedanken dringt zu mir durch. Durchstößt meine Schilder, meinen Geist.. Es gehört viel dazu, dieses zu schaffen... und du tust es noch nicht einmal mit Absicht...  
  
Wie sehr ich dich begehre... wie sehr ich dich für mich will... wie sehr ich dich mein Eigentum nennen will...  
  
Verboten,- aber wann kümmerte ich mich je darum, was verboten war?  
  
Schuld,- ich, wir beide sind schuld und können nichts dagegen tun.  
  
Sünde,- du, wir beide sündigen und wollen doch gar nichts dagegen tun.  
  
-I hear you calling and it is needles and pins I want to hurt you just to hear you screaming my name  
Don't want to touch you but you're under my skin  
I want to kiss you but your lips are venemous poison-  
  
Nun liegst du wieder unter mir, und ich bin weder sanft noch zärtlich. Möchte meinen Namen auf deinen süßen Lippen hören, auch wenn dies der einzige Weg ist. Schrei, ja, schrei für mich! Schrei meinen Namen! Und wenn ich dich dazu zwingen muss... Mach es jedem klar, dass ich es bin, der dich beherrscht! Ich und niemand anders! Und doch darf es niemand anders wissen...  
  
-You're poison, poison running throuh my veins You're poison, I don't want to break these chains-  
  
O.W.A.R.I.  
  
Balinese - Yo-tan Yohjikun@gmx.de 


End file.
